gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS Saga: A New Dawn
|image=5384543511_a5c3fe9d7d.jpg; Cover Logo_True_Odissey.png; Logo |english=MS Saga: A New Dawn |kanji=失われしGの伝説 |romaji=Ushinawareshi G no Densetsu |era=Universal Century |media=Game |platform=PlayStation 2 |mode=Role-playing game |publisher=Bandai |chardesign=Akira Yasuda }}MS Saga: A New Dawn (known as Gundam: True Odyssey(失われしGの伝説 Ushinawareshi G no Densetsu) in Japan) is an RPG released for the PlayStation 2 console. It features mobile suits and other vehicles from many Gundam series, including Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, Zeta Gundam, Gundam ZZ, Char's Counterattack, G Gundam, and Gundam Wing. However, its plot line and characters are entirely original, unrelated to previous Gundam works. Gameplay The major focus of the game is the ability to customize their own mobile suits using parts of mecha designs from the early Universal Century Gundam anime series, Mobile Fighter G Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. The units on offer are kept to more basic mecha while more powerful ones (such as the powerful Devil Gundam Corps from G Gundam) are kept as game-controlled bosses. To complete the game, players will need to find which parts and pilots combinations work best. Battles are carried out similarly to older Final Fantasy titles, with enemies and player characters in turn-based combat. Actions use AP, which can be stored up to allow for the use of more powerful weapons or special attack. Outside of battle, Mobile Suits can be modified by swapping parts, which also usually changes the appearance, altering coloration, which is purely cosmetic, and changing weapons and shield items. For example, the legs of a Dom can be applied to the body of a Gouf, while the Wing Binders of the Zeta Gundam can be equipped to the Nu Gundam in place of its Fin Funnels. Weapons can be hand-held (rifles, sabers) or mounted (Gatling guns, shoulder cannons). Certain special attacks require minimum numbers of weapons, or specific types. Due to the lack of structured mobile suit development history, Mobile suits normally incapable of using beam weaponry such as the Zaku II are capable of using beam rifles and sabers, while lighter units are capable of equipping heavy equipment without the need for additional stabilization. Mobile suits can also be custom painted either as a whole or by individual pieces. Story At the peak of society, humanity created a complex machine system the Glory System (Known by all as the G System), an amazing technology which could create any machine so long as there were plans for it. However, tragedy struck soon after and an apocalypse gripped Earth. Humanity began to rebuild society as best they could and called the apocalypse the "Great Fall". A young boy named Tristan (Trush in the original Japanese version) lives happily at an orphanage with his best friend, Fritz. But the happiness is ended when mysterious new weapons known as Mobile suits lay siege on the orphanage and kill its occupants. Seeking revenge and answers, Tristan sets out to find out why his home was attacked. Along the way, he will assemble a party of loyal allies and discover a dark conspiracy. They begin the story by obtaining a RGM-79 GM from the G System and end up battling a Zaku I from the get-go. Tristan and Fritz begin on the quest, after obtaining the RGM-79 GM and Zaku I, to avenge the loss of their orphanage and caretaker. Apparently, the killer, whose name is Vladi Zarth, leads a group called the Dark Alliance, trying to take over the world. They set forth on this quest and meet up with others with the same goal in mind, to kill Vladi Zarth and take down the Dark Alliance. Characters Heroes *Tristan *Fritz *Aeon *Tremmie Zarth *Gavenger *Vargas *Li Fang *Nance Rezner *Bazuli *Lapis Zarth *Hal Vizardt Dark Alliance *Weaver *Zain *Kowloon Mechanics Playable Mobile Suits *AMX-004 Qubeley *AMX-009 Dreissen *AMX-011 Zaku III *AMX-104 R-Jarja *AMX-107 Bawoo *FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam *GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam *GF13-017NJII God Gundam *JDG-009X Death Army *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-07B Gouf *MS-09B Dom *MS-14A Gelgoog *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type *MS-18E Kämpfer *MSA-003 Nemo *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki *MSN-04 Sazabi *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79G GM Command *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II *RMS-099 Rick Dias *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-108 Marasai *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-93 ν Gundam *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW) *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW) *XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai (EW) *XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai (EW) *XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam (EW) *YMS-15 Gyan Gallery msdrwagundam.jpeg|MS Saga: A New Dawn - North American box cover gundam-true-odyssey-ushinawareshi-g-no-densetsu-20050714084441055_640w.jpg|Tristan outside of his MS at Marie's place (under GM Command head) gundam-true-odyssey-ushinawareshi-g-no-densetsu-20050714084441758_640w.jpg|Party MS in Battle gundam-true-odyssey-ushinawareshi-g-no-densetsu-20050714084443196_640w.jpg|Tristan and Aeon in a cockpit scene ps200549_2.jpg MS Saga Cover.jpeg MS Saga Tristan.jpg|Concept and character art for Tristan MS Saga Aeon.jpg|Concept and character art for Aeon Fritz.jpg|Concept and character art for Fritz Tremmie.jpg|Concept and character art for Tremmie Gavenger.jpg|Concept and character art for Gavenger (right), Astona (left), and Lyra (bottom) MS Saga Hal.jpg|Concept and character art for Hal Vizardt and Gabriel (bottom left) MS Saga Character 1.jpg|Concept and character art for Vargas (left, bottom) and Rezner (top right) MS Saga Chaarcter 2.jpg|Concept and character art for Li Fang (top), Lapis (bottom right), and Bazuli (bottom left) MS Saga Chaarcter 3.jpg|Concept and character art for Commander Dustov (bottom left), Constable Ox (bottom right) Olivia (top left), and Marie (top right) MS Saga Character 4.jpg|Concept and character art for General Sosei (top left), Colonel Akter (top right), Tuck (middle left), and Mahdi (lower left), and an unused character "Namitaki Jin" (bottom right) See also *Gundam True Odyssey External Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MS_Saga:_A_New_Dawn *http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/ps2_g-rpg/ Category:After Colony Category:Future Century